I trust you
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: prompt from Aussiegleek18


**I dont own anything**

**This is my Thank you to Aussiegleek18 for writing my prompt so im returning the favor**

**... Prompt: Rachel thinks Puck was flirting with a cheerio so she confronts him which leads to a massive fight, eventually they make up with sex**

**This is my first shot at smut so im sorry if its not very good but I think I should get a A for effort lol**

**...**

Puck and Rachel have been dating for six months now and they have been going strong except for one little secret Rachel has...She doesnt completely and totally trust him fully. Shes trying she really is but his past just always seems to enter her brain. It doesnt help girls constantly throw it in her face that they have been with him...more than once.

Luckily Santana has been helping out. She used to flaunt it but she has grown up and her and Rachel have actually formed a friendship. Brittney was all for it she apparently always liked Rachel she just didnt want to upset Santana.

...

"Hey Babe" Puck said wrapping his arms around Rachel from the back as she was putting some books in her locker.

"Good morning Noah" she greeted back looking into the small mirror that was hanging on her locker door fixing her headband

"I like this dress I get to see your sexy as fuck legs" he whispered huskily into her ear sliding his hand up her thigh

She shivered slightly then gathered her bearings and pushed his hand off "Noah behave"

He chuckled a "sorry" not sounding sincere at all

She shut her locker and turned to him "Your such a neanderthal sometimes Noah Puckerman"

He leaned in close to her ear, "You dont complain about it at night...When I have you on my bed...Screaming for me to fu-"

She quickly put her hand over his mouth looking around frantically to see if anyone heard "Noah were at school"

He pushed her hand away laughing "Hate to break it to you babe but after last months locker room incident noone thinks your innocent Berry anymore"

She blushed at that. Its not like she had that planned it just sort of happened. She wanted to ask Coach Beiste something about Kurts campaign for School President and Noah was the last one in there after gym. And Coach Beiste left them alone I mean she should have known better than to do that.

"Noah" she whined "You agreed that we werent ever going to talk about that anymore"

He smirked "Sorry but the way you screamed my name that day has an official spot in my spankbank"

She glared at him "Your a pig"

"Oink oink baby" he said smugly not offended at all **(haha saved by the bell reference) **

The warning bell rang indicating that they needed to get to class "Are you going to math today"

"No"

"Noah" she chasitsed

"I really do have a headache today baby" he tried but she saw right through that and gave him a look "Comeon this is the last time I promise. Ill have perfect attendence the rest of the year"

"Fine" she gave in "But this _is_ the last time"

He was about to reply when Santana walked up "Whipped" she said smirking with her pinkies linked with Britney

"Oh no Puck are you hurt" Britney asked concerned

"No Brit hes not hurt our girl Berry here just has him wrapped around her tiny little finger" Santana ecplained with a smirk then looked at Rachels hands "Her fingers that have no bling..What the hell Puckerman you are slacking"

"Shut it Satan" he snapped "I gave her a necklace not to long ago"

"and I dont like rings to much..not after Finn gave me one when we were dating and it turned my finger green" Rachel added

They all laughed a little at that. Classic Finn. "Well lets get to class" Santana said "Have a nice nap Puckerman" she then linked her other pinkey with Rachel and they walked off.

Rachel turned to say goodbye to him when she saw him talking to a cheerio handing her a tube of lipgloss. She knew in the back of her head that the girl probably dropped it and he was being nice but she couldnt help the feeling that was in her stomach. Expecially when he formed a smirk on his face.

She turned back around and took a breath. San and Brit didnt notice they were to busy having a conversation about...gay sharks?

During the class the protein shake Rachel drank that morning was getting to her so she politey excused herself to use the restroom

As she was walking back she heard talking. It was a boy and a girl and the boy sounded strangely like Puck.

Curious, she followed the voices and soon realized it was definitely Puck and it sounded like that cheerio..Whats her name?...Kristine

_Had they been talking this whole time?_

She heard Kristine say "I know you miss me" to him in a seductive voice but then the talking stopped and when she turned the corner she saw why.

They were kissing!

Rachel made a little gasp sound which Puck heard and seemd to wake him up out of his shocked state. He pushed the cheerio away so quick youde think she was burning him. He looked at Rachel and the look on her face broke his heart. He wasnt stupid he knew she didnt trust him completely and he didnt blame her with his past. But he was trying hard to prove to her that he had changed and this girl just fucked that up completely. "Rachel" he said slowly stepping closer to her and touching her arm but she flinched away like he was carrying some deadly disease

"Get lost treasure trail me and Puck are busy" kristine said smugly

"Shut up!" Puck snapped at her "Get the fuck away from here"

The cheerio huffed but walked away not thinking it was worth it. She just wanted to get laid.

"How could you?" Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes

"She kissed me I swear baby" he said desperately trying to get her to understand and believe him

She laughed bitterly "Well you werent pushing her off until you heard me"

"Baby come on you know I was going to" he told her

"You know what no i dont Puck" she spat "and dont call me baby"

He frowned and flinched a little at her calling him by his prefered name "Dont be like that it was nothing _she_ threw _herself_ at _me_"

Tears were falling freely now "Dont be like what? Mad? Hurt? I think I have every right considering the fact I just saw you sucking face with a cheerio"

He was angry now "I already fucking told you it wasnt my fault why wont you listen GodDamnit. This conversation wouldnt be happening right now if you could just fucking trust me but no you just cant get over who I _used_ to be"

She was a little taken back at his tone "You think I didnt try. Like I didnt try to believe you had changed. The sad thing is that I was getting there I was starting to trust you Noah but now I just.." she couldnt finish

His face softened and he regretted snapping at her "Rachel"

"Dont" she whispered and walked away from him.

"Fuck" he swore when she was out of sight and punched a locker.

...

When Rachel went back to class she just told alittle lie that she got stopped by another teacher. She had gone back to the bathroom to clean up. Santana and Britney knew better though. When the teacher let them talk they immediately questioned her

"What happened?" Santana asked

"I think me and Noah broke up" Rachel told her tears forming again

"Why? What happened?" Britney asked her

"I saw him kissing that cheerio Kristine and he just kept telling me she kissed him but he didnt push her off I saw it with my own eyes. Then he yelled at me saying we wouldnt even be having this conversation if I fucking trusted him" she explained to them

Santana swore something in spanish "Im going to kick his ass"

Rachel smiled slightly at that "Thats okay I think he is right I never did trust him completely"

"Thats normal Rachy. He has a big past and any girl would be hesitant but he shouldnt have yelled at you" Britney said shocking Santana and Rachel slightly at how smart she sounded

The bell rang then indicating the end of the class "Can we maybe skip the rest of the day and go back to my house I really dont want to be here" she asked them. They nodded and managed to get out of the school without anyone noticing.

First they stopped by the convienent store and got a whole lot of chocolate icecream. Rachel didnt even care if it wasnt vegan she needed the therapy session.

When they got to her house they decided on a really sad movie to get all the emotions out then a happy movie to lighten the mood. So first up was Titanic.

"I do love him" Rachel said suddenly when the part when Rose jumped off the small boat and back on the ship came on "And I hate that I cant trust him because I want to I really do"

Santana sighed "We know and you will"

"But now I dont know I mean him kissing that cheerio just keeps replaying in my head over and over" Rachel told them tears starting up again for the twentieth time that day

"Im going to kill that bitch" Santana muttered. Puck had been texting her non stop asking about Rachel. Where she was? If she was okay? To tell her he was sorry.

"I think you need to talk to Puck" Britney told her and Santana agreed. They knew Puck needed to explain his cause and they wanted to "take care" of Kristine

As if he heard them telepathically Santana got a text saying he was outside Rachels house. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear" Santana said smirking

"What?" Rachel asked confused

"Hes here" Santana told her "And your talking to him"

With that Santana and britney got up and walked outside ignoring Rachels protests. Santana walked right up to Puck "Why hello asshole"

"Satan you have to believe me that girl kissed me" he told her begging for someone to believe him

Santana rolled her eyes "I know that. That girl is the biggest slut ive ever seen and thats saying something considering im me...but thats not why I think your an asshole" he was confused but she just smirked then slapped him hard across the face "if you yell at her again I will personally cut off your dick got it"

He nodded slightly afraid. She can be one scary bitch. Santana just smiled and her and Brit got in the car a left.

Rachels door was cracked so he walked in slowly. "Rachel" he called out

"In here" he heard her say from the living room

He walked in there and saw he standing infront of her couch looking at him with watery eyes. "Can you please listen to me now" he begged she nodded so he continued "That girl. Me and her did hook up but that was over two years ago when we were freshman. Shes just a slut and wanted to get laid again but I told her no that I had a girlfriend that I loved then she kissed me. I was in shock that she had the balls to do that but I was going to push her off I swear. Then I heard you" he paused to catch his breath "I love you soo much Rachel please believe me"

Rachel knew it was the truth but she couldnt bring herself to say anything. "Rachel? Please say something" he begged her

She didn't she just walked over to him and crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "I believe you Noah and I love you to"

He smiled in relief and kissed her back forcefully. When she bit his bottom lip he growled against her mouth and forced his tongue inside causing her to moan. "Bedroom Noah" she whispered breathlessly.

He didnt need to be told twice he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He got them to her bedroom in record time and laid her down gently as he got ontop of her all the time never breaking a kiss

His hand slid up her thigh under her dress as his lips descended down her neck sucking hard marking her as his. She involuntarily bucked her hips against his making him groan.

She leaned up into a sitting postion and let him lift her dress off of her making him break contact with her neck. He took this opportunity to gaze at her in just her bra and panties. "God your beautiful" he said and crashed his lips to her swollen ones once again

Her hands dragged up his biceps over his shoulders and into his mohawk tugging slightly at it. Then it was her turn to mark him. She trailed kisses down his jaw till she got to the pulse point on his neck and sucked as hard as she could making him grunt in pleasure.

He placed a few kisses along her shoulder before he pulled away causing her to form a pout on her face that he found adorable yes adorable dont fucking judge.

"Baby how am I supposed to take any clothes off if I can't think right to move" he told her. Her pout formed into a smile as she unbuttoned his shirt for him and slid it off his body revealing his abs that she loved so much. He went to kiss her again but she pulled away which confused him.

To his surprise she smirked "Noah not yet. You still have _wayy_ too much clothes on" with that her hands went to his belt unbuckling it and then undoing and unzipping his jeans. He leaned up and helped her get them off him. This left both of them in their underwear.

"Satisfied" he asked her with a smirk.

All she did was bite her lip and nod which he found incredibly sexy. She then flipped them over so she was on top of him straddling his waist. He was momentarily shocked but it went away instantly when she leaned down and kissed him.

"Let me show you how sorry I am" she said seductively against his mouth then trailed her lips down to his jaw then his neck all the while alternating between nipping, sucking, and licking. He was in absolute heaven expecially when she bit down on his nipple ring and tugged slightly. He grunted loudly in pleasure which made her smile at the effect she had on him.

She continued to go down to his abs before she got where she was headed. In one quick motion she slid his boxers down to reveal his erection. Slowly she took the head into her mouth swirling her tongue making him moan her name. She sucked on it briefly before taking him all the way in hitting the back of her throat.

_thank fuck for that no gag reflex_ he thought as she bobbed her head up and down. He threaded his hands through her hair guiding her movements. When she deep throated him again and swallowed he almost lost his shit. Then she started humming causing vibrations to spread through his body. "Shit Rache Im gonna-" he didnt finish the warning. He loaded into her mouth and she swallowed ever last drop finally letting him out of her mouth with a pop.

"Fuck baby" he said breathlessly. She just smiled at him and licked her lips.

"Your yummy" she giggled. He growled and flipped her over kicking his boxers the rest of the way off in one swift movement.

Her bra came off quickly and he was thankful she wore a front clasp today. His lips attached to her nipple the second it was revealed causing her to moan while his hand massaged her other breast. He switched breasts ever so often making sure one didnt get more attention than the other.

"Oh Noah" she gasped breathlessly

He moved down her body and ripped yes ripped her panties off of her. She made a squeak when she heard it then felt the air hit her. The cold air was soon replaced by his hot breath. "Fucking soaked" he growled before he went in. He licked up and down her slit and few times causing her to moan and buck her hips into him. His hands went to her hips to hold her still.

When his tongue went inside her she cried out in pleasure. His right hand came down and he inserted a finger then two inside of her thrusting them in and out while his tongue played with her clit. She nearly screamed his name as she came hard. He licked up every drop like she did to him. To him she tasted delicious. Always so sweet.

He leaned back over her pulling her into a kiss knowing she likes kissing him after he goes down on her. She likes the taste of herself on him. Yeah his girl is kinky like that. She moaned into the kiss and slipped her tongue inside briefly before pulling away. "Make love to me now Noah"

He looked into her eyes never breaking contact as he lined himself up and slid into her. She gasped and whispered his name as he settled all the way in to the hilt.

"So fucking tight" he moaned then slowly started moving in and out still not breaking eye contact. It was as if they were having a contest. Finally Rachel was the one to 'lose' she closed her eyes and tilted her head back "More Noah"

"What do you want Baby tell me" he grunted above her

"Harder Faster please make me come" she begged

He smirked and lifted her leg around his hip then started thrusting into her at a fast pace. She mewled in the back of her throat and let her head fall back into the pillows. She lifted her hips to meet his. Then puck tilted his hips slightly and the new direction was driving Rachel crazy.

He suddenly hit that spot in her that makes it so she almost comes instantly "Oh!" she squeeked shocked "Right there Noah please do it again"

"Right here" he said through clenched teeth and hit it over and over

She was moaning loudly and when his finger went to her clit rubbing violent circles she came undone around him. It didnt take long for him to moan her name and come to after she became impossibly more tight around him. It seems no matter how many times they have sex she doesnt stretch out at all.

He collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap "I love you Noah" she whispered stroking his 'hawk'

"I love you to and only you Rach" he whispered back

She sighed "I know Noah Im sorry"

He leaned up to look at her face "You more than made up for it babe"

She blushed slightly "I mean it Noah"

"I know and Im sorry too I shouldnt have yelled at you" he told her seriously

"But you were right if I just-" he cut her rant off by putting his finger over her mouth

"Babe dont worry about it its done with" he said and she nodded her head. He pulled his finger away and kissed her softly before pulling out of her and lying next to her. He pulled her into his side and they just lied there for awhile saying nothing until both of them fell asleep.

...

They woke up around seven and ordered chinese food. Rachels dads were gone again so Puck lied to his ma and said he was staying at Mikes. They 'made up' two more times before they fell asleep exhausted for the night.

...

The next day when Rachel and Puck walked into school they both had smiles on their faces. So they may have 'made up' one more time in the shower before school.

"Well dont you just look well fucked Ms Berry" Santana said walking up to them smirking "and I suppose Puckerman has something to do with that hmmm?"

Rachel blushed while Puck smirked in return

Britney walked up to them then "San are we gonna show her the present now"

"What present?" Rachel asked confused

Santana smiled "Wait for it"

Just then Kristine walked down the hallway. A very disheveled Kristine with a black eye and busted lip even some hair looked missing. She walked up to Rachel and Puck avoiding eye contact with Santana "Im sorry for kissing you yesterday Puck and Im sorry for trying to get you to sleep with me" she mumbled

"and.." Santana drawled

"and I kissed him he didnt want anything to do with me" Kristine added

Santana patted her shoulder making her flinch "Good girl now scurry along and get herpies"

Kristine did as told and walked away quickly almost knocking over a freshman in her attempt to escape.

Rachel was shocked "You two did that?"

"Yep" Britney said smiling "Well mostly San but I helped a little I made sure noone opened the door"

Rachel couldnt help but smile "aww thanks you guys" she said and they all hugged "But just this once as you know I do not condone violence and-"

"Yea yea yeah Berry" Santana said cutting her off "Your welcome"

The bell rang indicating they needed to seperate "Im going to go to class now and I dont want any more break ups" Britney said sternly

"Yea no fucking up Puckerman" Santana added

"I wont" he promised and kissed Rachel softly on the lips

She smiled "I trust you" she whispered as they pulled apart and the double meaning was there it was deeper than just not screwing up she truly trusted him.

Santana grabbed her arm dragging her off muttering something about making her want to vomit. Puck was on cloud nine as he walked to his class, yes class not nurses office.

**Soooo first fanfiction for glee howd I do? and first time at smut sorry if it sucks you can skip it or write it for me next time. Review please and I really hope Aussiegleek18 likes it. Sorry that the rest of the gleeks werent really in it. Also I have no beta so mistakes are mine.**


End file.
